Shape Of You
by Immortan From Hell
Summary: As Ash and Dawn take their relationship to a new level, they experience all sort of emotions. Lust. Passion. And most importantly, their tentative love for one another. This is a pearlshipping lemon one shot. P.S. Only for mature audience. You have been warned.


**Hey! I seriously DO NOT wanna give a boring intro to this one shot. But please don't forget to leave a review. Cheers!**

"Paul?" asked a certain wannabe Pokemon Master. However, his mind was astray from pokemon at that moment. All of his thoughts lingered upon the blue haired chick, who was seated diagonally opposite to him on the bed. He looked at her intently awaiting a response, smirking in the process.

"Honestly speaking, he's that kinda bad boy with whom you'd want to have a relationship which is mostly physical. You know what I mean, right?" blurted out Dawn, with a wink.

Ash looked admonished at her confession. Not to mention, he did feel a tinge of jealousy. "You do remember that I'm your boyfriend right?"

"Of course I do. If I was indeed going out with Paul, we would've been pleasuring one another. Not having this sorta discussion at our free time." laughed out Dawn as she continued. "Not to forget, the exercise would have definitely been _rough._ "

Before Ash could even fathom what she had just said, Dawn put forth a question. "Your turn babe. May?"

Sensing an opportunity, Ash was quick to respond.

"Glad that you asked. Admit it, May is smokin hot. Her curves are flaunted by the rather tight outfit she wears. If it weren't for that bloody Drew, I would have probably been banging her hard, at this very moment!" proclaimed Ash.

"Well, know what? You cannot have her. Even if Drew breaks up with her." said Dawn as she placed a hand on Ash's lap. "Why, you may ask. Because you've got me. And I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon. You've already found the one who's as pathetic as you are Ash."

Ash couldn't help but laugh. He loved the girl in front of him with all his heart. May definitely was an attractive female, but she wasn't in anyway better than Dawn. At least to him. She was perfect, he thought. She understood him better than anyone he'd met on his journey. And he was at his best, whenever Dawn was at his side cheering him on.

"But you deserve a punishment mister. For speaking about other girls and their _curves_ in front of the one you're committed to." said Dawn, staring at her boyfriend. He was too damn cute, she thought.

"Hey, that's not fair. Even you spoke about Paul, saying that you would have had it rough and all." went on Ash, but Dawn interrupted him. "Oh yeah. That's perf."

All of a sudden, the bluenette got a pair of handcuffs from somewhere. Ash looked flabbergasted. Nearly as swift as his Pikachu, Dawn soon handcuffed Ash and gave him a triumphant look.

"Why In the name of Arceus have you handcuffed me, Dawn?" gasped Ash, who had no clue whatsoever.

"Babe, I'm gonna take a shower right in front you now. And you dare not join me. Or touch me." giggled Dawn. She had handcuffed her lover to a nearby pole in the bedroom.

The bluenette, then seductively got rid of her black coloured tank top in slow motion. What lay underneath, was what all boys or men would yearn for. Ash was no different. He began to drool over her, as his member got erect.

A pink lacy bra covered those firm breasts of hers. They weren't too large. Neither were they tiny. They were of the perfect size, Ash thought. Dawn then let loose of her hair, which was tied up in a ponytail.

"Earth to Ash! You seem quite shaken, seeing my boobs." facepalmed Dawn. "Boys."

Ash didn't quite believe he could get any more erect, but the sight of Dawn slipping out her panty gave him quite the boner! He couldn't take this teasing any more. No more!

The young girl approached Ash, as she placed her pink coloured panty with white stripes on his face. ON HIS FACE! And... it felt wet. Ash's nostrils bled. Dawn blushed.

"Now mister, I'm gonna have a _rough shower._ " smiled Dawn, as she approached to place a small peck on Ash's lips.

What she had half expected to take no more than a second, now had exceeded a good three minutes. A small peck had turned into a hard-core make out session. Ash had literally not let go of her lips. And she had to finally give in. His lips tasted hers. Hers latched itself onto his. And their tongues fought for dominance. Soon enough, Ash had Dawn's gloss spread all over his mouth. Five minutes past, they separated for a good intake of air.

"Well, I've changed my mind. I'm gonna free you. But don't you dare disappoint me Ash Ketchum. Make love to me." instructed Dawn, shyly.

"As you say sexy. But your request. It didn't quite turn me on." teased Ash. Dawn was quietly getting rid of the handcuffs.

"Damn you." cussed Dawn, as she continued. "Fuck me Ash. Fuck me hard."

"As you say, my lady. As you say." was all Ash said. He then swept Dawn off her feet and kissed her passionately. She moaned with pleasure. Ash grunted.

Dawn didn't let Ash do all the action and have fun. She held his face firmly and kissed his face as well as his neck. Ash followed suit.

After ten minutes of kissing with passion, Dawn clinged herself onto Ash who was now standing. She wrapped her sexy legs around his. Ash, who was visibly blushing like he had never before, grabbed her ass and held it firmly. Realization, that there was no underwear beneath that skirt caused him to turn into a shade of beet red.

After falling onto the bed, Dawn ripped open Ash's tee, with lust. Ash was quick to retort humorously.

"You got turned on by me to such an extent, that you forgot that the shirt you just tore was the one you, yourself got me for my birthday." he laughed. Dawn just looked visibly shaken. But then, she realised that she didn't care. All she wanted momentarily, was her lover to be inside of her. After a minute or so, she continued kissing him. Now, his body.

"Well, someone's eager." said Ash, as he got on top of Dawn. "I'll go now." He then began kissing her body as well. Her stomach, her neck, _her bra._ He left nothing.

"Now, this is of no use." He said, as he slowly took off her bra. Dawn, who covered herself almost immediately after her brassiers were taken off, whispered. "Make me scream." And lifted her hands up and away from protecting her modesty.

Dawn's skin was fair and made her look like an angel. And her breasts were, well HEAVENLY(as Ash described it). Her pink erect nipples stood out on her perfectly balanced pair of tits. And... Ash devoured them, to her satisfaction.

He squeezed her boobs, first the right one and then the left. At last, both together, causing the bluenette to moan. He then kissed them as well. He suckled on them, like a new born. This was perhaps the best feeling in the world. All Dawn could do was hold Ash's thick hair tightly and moan with pleasure.

"Aahhhh!" she yanked.

"Dawn, you are so fucking beautiful." smiled Ash, half lost in ecstasy. He went back to devour her body, but this time the path he took was different. He went _down._

Moving with a slow pace, Ash even kissed her skirt. It smelt of strawberries. He then took them off, only to come across the one thing he thought would cause his penis to explode. It was her cleanly shaven pussy. His lover's most intimate body part.

With eyes filled with lust, Ash went straight ahead and put his tongue right into her clit. THAT SEEMED TO BE ALL DAWN COULD TAKE.

"Ohhhhhh Ash! That... that feeels amAzing! Please don't... aaahhhh stop! Don't stop!" she moaned into pleasure. Never had she felt this kind of feeling ever before.

Ash, who was content after tasting her juices, then fingered her. Dawn screamed harder than before. She laughed in between as well, cussing a few times.

"You like that huh, Dawn?" asked Ash, whose index and middle finger were _in_ his girlfriend.

"Fuck yeah. I fucking love it babe. Yess..." she replied contently. Soon it came to an end, as Dawn approached her climax.

"Babe, I'm gonna cum. Ohhhhhh fuckkkkk..." she yelped. This feeling was beyond words. The raven haired trainer laughed out loud, with an evil grin.

And Dawn knew what was next.

Now it was her turn. She flipped Ash, to get herself to the top. And slowly went ahead to get rid of his boxers.

"Well, the great rod of Ash Ketchum eh?" asked Dawn, as she teased him. Ash didn't utter a word.

"Ooh, someone seems to love this." she smiled, as she cupped his boner and stroked it slowly. The pace of stroking quickened based on Dawn's perception of emotions running through Ash. And so far, it seemed that she was one hundred per cent right!

It was later, than she placed his dick into her mouth to blow him. And Ash was thoroughly loving it. Every moment of it. He moaned quite loudly, gasping with satisfaction.

"Hell yeah!" he shrieked.

Ash then caught hold of Dawn's firm ass, and yanked it hard. Dawn loved this as well. It literally felt like nothing Ash did could go wrong. She went ahead to blow him further, happily.

"Yess Ash! Spank me! Yeahh!" she exclaimed, while giving her partner a blow job at the same damned time.

"Ahh, guess I'm going to cum as well. Wait for it!" Ash said.

And he did. One humongous ejaculation. And the love struck bluenette managed to swallow most of it with content.

Both the lovers then parted, and rested side by side.

"Love this shit!" yelled the bluenette.

"Well, there's more." reminded Ash, which excited Dawn. "But it's gonna hurt. In the beginning, I guess."

"I don't give a damn whether it hurts. All I want is you." said Dawn, before she went on to smooch Ash.

"Pain makes me a believer, babe."

"Okay Dawn. Ready?" asked Ash, with a weird expression.

"Always." was the reply he got.

The Pallet Town native then went on to insert his manhood _inside his lover._ With his hands transfixed on Dawn's breasts, he went into her slowly at the beginning. Soon, he began kissing all over her body, simultaneously increasing his speed.

"Awwww, Ash! Ash baby, yeaaahhh! Fuck me harder, MAKE ME SCREAM YOUR NAME SO LOUD! Aaah!" She moaned in ecstasies of mirth. Unknowingly, the girl pressed her body on the remote controller of the radio in their room. A song played on.

 _Girl, you know I want your love_

 _Your love was handmade for somebody like me_

 _Come on now, follow my lead_

 _I may be crazy, don't mind me_

 _Say, boy, let's not talk too much_

 _Grab my waist and put that body on me_

 _Come on now, follow my lead_

 _Come on now, follow my lead_

"Aaah Ash, don't stop. Please, don't! But I guess I'm in my climax now!" screamed the bluenette.

"Me too Dawn. Me too! But before the end, I wanna tell you something. Uhhh! Fuck. Dawn Berlitz, you have the prettiest face I've ever come across. You have an amazing body. Your boobs are the fucking best! And your pussy is so damn wet, and yet so tight. And your ass has no match! Don't you ever leave me! I love you!" he said softly, as his climax neared.

 _I'm in love with the shape of you_

 _We push and pull like a magnet do_

 _Although my heart is falling too_

 _I'm in love with your body_

 _And last night you were in my room_

 _And now my bedsheets smell like you_

 _Everyday I'm discovering something brand new_

 _I'm in love with your body_

 _Oh-I-Oh-I-Oh-I_

 _I'm in love with your body_

 _Everyday I'm discovering something new_

 _I'm in love with the shape of you_

"Don't YOU dare leave me, Ash. And thanks for loving me. Aahh, fuck. And here it is." replied the Sinnoh coordinator contently.

"Huh? Thanks? What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ash incredulously, still inside of Dawn.

"Oh silly Ash. My silly Pokemon Master. I love you as well." smiled Dawn, as they finished the act for the night.

 _Come on, be my baby, come on_

 _Come on, be my baby, come on_

 _Come on, be my baby, come on_

 _Come on, be my baby, come on_

 _Come on, be my baby, come on_

 _Come on, be my baby, come on_

Our favourite couple, exhausted from the sensual activity then fell asleep in each other's arms, naked and without any worry in the whole wide world that night. All they knew and cared about, was that they had each other to count on in times of desperate need.

He was hers and she was his, after all.

 **And, that's a wrap. My first one shot which happens to be a lemon as well. Please do leave a review after reading. And thanks :-)**

 **Until next time, Peace Out!**


End file.
